1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to tools for mechanics, and more particularly to a multi-function mechanic's creeper.
2. Description of Related Art
In many working sties, mechanics use auxiliary equipment to facilitate their operations. For example, when performing car maintenance, mechanics have to work around the cars and even under the chassis and may need various auxiliary apparatuses, such as chairs, creepers, lighting devices and so on. Generally, those auxiliary apparatuses are independent from each other and dispersed, so the management is inconvenient, and there is a need for a device that integrates various functions.